1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for pre-allocating cache resources for a range of tracks in anticipation of access requests to the range of tracks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a storage environment, a host system may communicate a read/write request to a connected storage system over network channel through a network adaptor. For write requests, cache resources need to be allocated to a target track of a write request to process the write request. This allocation of cache resources increases the latency in completing processing of the write request. Further, a thread or task sending the host write request may have to be context switched and deactivated in order to allow the host system to process further requests. When the write complete is returned, then the task that initiated the write must be reactivated to process the completion of the write request.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for processing host read/write requests to the cache.